Murasaki Uchiha
|species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=October 31 |deceased state=Alive |height-part2=173cm |weight-part2=64kg |rank-part2=Jōnin |classification= |occupations=Konoha's ambassador for Otogakure Head of the Uchiha Clan |nature type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan |affiliations=Konohagakure, Otogakure |clan=Uchiha Clan |parents= |relationship= |partners=Kimi Sarutobi }} is a Kunoichi of the reestablished Uchiha Clan from Konohagakure and the great-granddaughter of Sasuke Uchiha. Through an encounter with the spirit of Madara Uchiha, who transmits her Six Paths Chakra (just the way how Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki did with Sasuke), she becomes the first female wielder of the Dōjutsu Rinnegan. Personality Murasaki is usually quiet and withdrawn. As long as you are friendly with her, she remains very polite and modest. She can also be very charming when someone has gained her trust. Although Murasaki did not laugh much during her time at the academy and before her meeting with Genji, she always burst out laughing when one of her tormentors was unlucky. Having often made the mistake of concealing her personal problems from her family in the past, she has developed a weakly irascible manner. Therefore, she can get upset quickly when someone purposely bothers her. Since, as already mentioned, she is usually quiet and reserved, an angry Murasaki is almost unrecognizable. She gets particularly furious when someone makes disparaging remarks about her outer appearance or her individualistic personality. If someone pushes it to extremes with the provocations, she will strike without any warning with Taijutsu, push away the person with Shinra Tensei, or try to pull the soul out with the Human Path. Also, she loses control quickly when an opponent damages her clothes or cuts her hair in combat. This, in turn, shows that she cares about her appearance. Although Murasaki is very proud to be born in the Uchiha clan, she does not look down on the members of other famous Konoha clans to whom she shows respect. Although her abilities far exceed those of a Sannin, she always addresses the surviving Orochimaru with the courtesy suffix "Sama". Murasaki shows little mercy to her enemies, but she shows herself very caring, helpful and affectionate to people she has closed to her heart. Although Murasaki shows stereotypical "male" behavior patterns (risk-taking, quick-tempered, often involved in brawls), she dresses female and is attracted to men. Murasaki is pretty extravagant. In her free time she wears elegant but unusual clothes for a kunoichi. She is also very receptive to worldly pleasures and enjoys spending time in various spas (especially resorts and public baths). Although she is rather vain about her own appearance, she does not judge other people for their outward appearance. Her great self-confidence also means that she places great faith in her abilities. Therefore, apart from Kunai and Shuriken, she carries no Ninja Tools on her missions. Similar to Madara Uchiha, Murasaki has a habit of crossing her arms if she does not find a fight entertaining enough. Due to her lack of social skills, Murasaki is often thought to be a psychopath. In fact, she is a high-functioning sociopath. Appearance Battle attire by mrnagatouchiha ddea5dn.jpg|Murasaki's battle attire. Bansho ten in by mrnagatouchiha dddopyg.jpg|Murasaki's casual dress. Murasaki is a relatively tall and slender woman who possesses a gracile physique with a narrow waist and long legs. She has smooth, dark brown hair, which extends from the length to the waist. She has dark gray eyes, but they are not recognizable when her Rinnegan are active. While she has inherited her hair color from her father, her eyes are from her mother. Since her 15th year of life, she wears a red lipstick, but no nail polish or eye shadow. Although she does not wear nail polish, she pays great attention to the care of her finger- and toenails. When she is on mission or in an expected fight, she wears a special battle attire. This consists of a thin, wide and purple pullover with a collar, long sleeves and the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back. She also wears a pair of black gloves on her hands. Below there is a wide, gray pants combined with black, flattened ankle boots. It is striking that she renounces on duty on Shinobi sandals. And despite her loyalty to Konoha, she does not wear a corresponding Forehead Protector. In her free time she wears her hair mostly open. Her clothing is a purple, cropped top with short sleeves, featuring the icon of the Uchiha clan. Downwards she wears gray shorts, a black, opaque tights and gray, pointed ballet flats with black ornaments. On ceremonial occasions, she wears her hair as an updo and a dark purple kimono with a lily pattern and a white and black sash at the waist. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Since her descent can be attributed to the Uchiha, Uzumaki (-> Senju) and the Hyūga clans, Murasaki was born with an extremely strong Chakra and a corresponding life force. For these two reasons she can easily control the overwhelming power of the Rinnegan and she is also able to use many powerful and elaborate techniques during combat to quickly win a fight for herself. Despite her delicate and fragile physique, Murasaki is a capable melee. She can strike and kick quickly and powerfully. In addition, she can move very fast and nimble and has considerable reflexes. Through intensive training, she also has a very robust body, which is relatively insensitive to most attacks. Ninjutsu Murasaki is a talented and capable Kunoichi and mastered all forms of basic Ninjutsu (Transformation Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, and Body Replacement Technique) at an early age. Her father, Ryota Uchiha, appreciates her abilities so much that he names her the first female leader of the Uchiha Clan. She is able to use the Hiding in Surface Technique, where she can disappear underground, merge with nearby objects, or move unnoticed, spy and emerge. Murasaki also demonstrates proficiency in using Barrier Ninjutsu. By manifesting small flames on each finger of her hand and slamming her palm on the ground, she can erect a cylindrical barrier enveloping a location of her choosing, protecting anything contained within and burning whatever comes into contact with the barrier's exterior. Nature Transformation Fire Release Like all members of the Uchiha Clan, Murasaki was an experienced and powerful user of Fire Release even before awakening the Rinnegan. By passing the "coming of age" rite of her Clan even as a small girl, she mastered the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Using this technique, she always expells a massive orb of roaring flames from her mouth. She has developed this technique over time to the extent that she can create a multitude of huge fireballs at the same time which then rain down on the opponents. Furthermore, she appropriated the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, which she uses to create a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. She can even combine said technique with Shuriken to launch a more destructive derivative. Using the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Murasaki is able to create a huge conflagration from her mouth which covers a wide range. Thus, she can attack and effectively burn multiple enemies at the same time and even defeat individual users of Water Release, although Fire Release is usually considered to be weak against Water. The Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction enables her to create a massive and extensive stream of intense flames from her mouth. Harassed by several opponents, she can use the Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique to make the attackers suffer severe to fatal burns and escape through the ash-limited field of view at the same time to land surprise attacks. Murasaki is also able to use the powerful Jutsu Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique. Due to her huge reserves of Chakra, she can emit up to ten dragon heads out of fire, which she can precisely send flying towards several independently acting opponents. In addition, her application of the technique (due to the high amount of used chakra), has an unusually high attack potential and can burn the enemies completely to ashes. Other Nature Transformations Since she awakened the Rinnegan even with 13 years, Murasaki was also able to master Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release and Water Release within a few weeks. But in comparison to Fire Release she rarely uses these Nature Transformations. Apart from that, Murasaki is also able to use Yin Release and Yang Release. With Yin Release, she can create physical forms and illusions out of nothing. In addition, this chakra nature is part of the Genjutsu that she uses with her Sharingan and Rinnegan. The Yang Release allows her to breathe life into lifeless objects. She can also use both Nature Transformations simultaneously to gain access to Yin-Yang Release which she uses to cast the Creation of All Things Technique. With this technique, she can create shapes from nothing and breathe life into them. In addition, it is possible for her to transform existing matter according to her ideas. Similar to Izanagi, she can also, to a limited extent, change aspects of reality. Dōjutsu Sharingan Murasaki already awakened her Sharingan when she was attending at the Ninja Academy. With the Sharingan's power, she can see the Chakra Flow in people or chakra-charged objects. In addition, she can tell by the color of the Chakra which Nature Transformation an opponent uses for a technique. Thanks to the Sharingan, she is also able to learn ordinary techniques, she has once observed, for herself (except for Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta). Furthermore, with the Sharingan, she is able to quickly observe enemy movements in combat and foresee their outcome. As already mentioned above, the Sharingan enables Murasaki to utilize Genjutsu by looking into the eyes of the opponent and thus paralyzing them. Mangekyō Sharingan Murasaki awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan after learning of her brother's death. The Mangekyō Sharingan allow her to use the technique Susanoo. Murasaki's Susanoo shares some similarities with that of Madara Uchiha (especially the existing two-legged lower body and the two horns on the head of her humanoid Susanoo), but differs in the dark red coloration. While her previous four-armed Susanoo forms can produce and hold up to four chakra swords, Murasaki's Complete Body — Susanoo instead has a weapon called the "Naginata of Izanagi". A blow with this spear can cause massive shockwaves and even split mountains. In addition, she can fire gigantic ball lightning with the Naginata, which cause massive damage in their detonation. By applying Yin-Yang Release to the spear, Murasaki is also able to irretrievably erase matter hit by it. Murasaki uchiha s susanoo 1 by mrnagatouchiha ddhc4cr.jpg|Murasaki's Susanoo Ribcage Murasaki uchiha s susanoo 1 by mrnagatouchiha ddhc4cr - Kopie.jpg|Murasaki's Susanoo: Fist Murasaki uchiha s susanoo 2 by mrnagatouchiha ddhkz6m.jpg|Murasaki's Skeletal Susanoo Murasaki uchiha s susanoo 3 by mrnagatouchiha ddhnx8r.jpg|Murasaki's Humanoid Susanoo Murasaki uchiha s susanoo 4 by mrnagatouchiha ddhvrc5.jpg|Murasaki's Armoured Susanoo Murasaki uchiha s susanoo 5 by mrnagatouchiha ddi39hq.jpg|Murasaki's Complete Body — Susanoo (wielding the "Naginata of Izanagi") She can also use her humanoid, armoured and Complete Body — Susanoo as a medium for Fire Release-techniques and even the gravitational powers of the Rinnegan's Deva Path. Furthermore, she can move much faster with activated Susanoo, unlike than other known users of the technique. She can even move the massive and heavy Complete Body — Susanoo at high speed without any problems and strike with it's Naginata so fast that even an Ōtsutsuki would have difficulty avoiding it. While her Susanoo ribcage can be broken with chakra enhanced and superhuman strength, this becomes more difficult on the following forms: Because of her perfect chakra control, it is easy for Murasaki to stay in her Susanoo when a particularly powerful enemy tries to knock her out of the armored avatar. In addition, she can fend off all incoming attacks on her Susanoo with Susanoo: Shinra Tensei and then slash the airborne enemy with her Susanoo swords. However, as she always summons Susanoo with activated Rinnegan, the special pattern of her eyes is unknown. Because her Mangekyō Sharingan were evolving to Rinnegan before using any MS abilities, the repeated use of Susanoo does not seem to harm her body or eyesight. It is also unknown if Murasaki had to awaken any special abilities in her eyes to unlock Susanoo. Rinnegan Murasaki got access to the power of the Rinnegan shortly after manifesting the Mangekyō Sharingan. She was able to do so because Madara, who chose her as his "successor in power" and whose spirit she met in her subconscious, has given her his Six Paths Chakra (just the same way how Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki gave Sasuke Uchiha the power of the Rinnegan). The Rinnegan grants her all the skills of the Sharingan in an enhanced form: as mentioned earlier, she was able to master the remaining four Nature Transformations within a short time (she already had Fire Release earlier), can recognize invisible barriers (built and maintained by the user's Chakra) and use a much stronger version of Genjutsu: Sharingan, which rivals the power of Tsukuyomi (and possibly Kotoamatsukami). It allows her to paralyze enemies at a single glance and to trap their mind in a nightmarish illusion, causing them physical and psychological pain in the real world and incapacitating them (thus causing similar effects as with Tsukuyomi). Murasaki can turn the Rinnegan on and off at will. Since she has awakened the Rinnegan, she is no longer seen with the Sharingan. Like all wielders of the Rinnegan, Murasaki also has access to the Six Paths Technique. She is one of the few Rinnegan-wielders who have shown the usage of all six abilities. However, she mainly uses the Deva, Human and Preta Paths. With the Animal Path, she can summon various gigantic creatures to aid in combat. These have Chakra Receivers in their bodies, what gives them Rinnegan copies and a shared field of vision with Murasaki. So far, she was seen summoning the following creatures: Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon, Giant Drill-Beaked Bird, Giant Centipede, Giant Crustacean, and Giant Panda. The Asura Path grants her the ability augment her own body to summon mechanised armour and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. She is able to transform one of her hands into a chakra cannon that fires a massive blast of chakra with explosive power strong enough to devastate an entire area. She can also launch a detached part of her arms (usually one of her fists) as a projectile weapon, which can destroy even massive boulders and walls completely, is protected by an aura of Chakra during firing and then returns to the original location. With this Path, Murasaki can also open her wrists to release and fire explosive missiles, which she can steer with Chakra towards a specific target. She can also open her arms to create sawn, blade-like sashes and steel tendrils with pointed heads, which she uses in combination with Banshō Ten'in to impale her opponents. The Deva Path primarily allows her to use two abilities called Banshō Ten'in and Shinra Tensei. With Banshō Ten'in she can attract people and objects with great force, for example, to bring an opponent within the reach of her Susanoo's swords and slash him or to let him collide with an object, such as a rock. She can also use the Banshō Kokuin technique derived from Banshō Ten'in: There she creates a black sphere that attracts all matter to it and throws it forwards. As it goes, the sphere picks up debris, hitting any opponents on its path with it. Shinra Tensei, on the other hand, gives her exactly the opposite effect: She is able to repel objects and persons as well as Ninjutsu (even if they have already caught her body) with great force. Since she does not necessarily have to stretch out her arms and hands, to push objects away with Shinra Tensei, she can also rid herself of tough or solidifying substances her body has been trapped in (by simply releasing the repulsive power from her body). If she uses more Chakra, she can use Shinra Tensei to destroy a larger area and all structures within. She can also use Chibaku Tensei with this Path, using two different variants: In the first variant, she creates a black sphere between her hands, which rises to the sky, divides into smaller spheres and attracts matter with great force, creating several planetoids. She can let them drop down to devastate a large area or to destroy a multitude of opponents. In the second variant, she transforms one or more enemies directly into the gravitational core of the technique by clapping her hands together. The opponent then also attracts matter, becoming trapped within a growing planetoid, and finally crushed and sealed by the debris. She also masters a variation of the technique called True: Chibaku Tensei. In doing so, the discarded sphere expands, enclosing a large area (such as a city) and causing it to rise to the sky. Then the sphere attracts matter as usual, forming a kind of "moon" around the enclosed area. The structure will eventually contract inward, eventually crushing everything in it. Using Tengai Shinsei, she combines the power of the Deva Path with Susanoo (which closes extra Hand Seals) and summons a huge meteor (larger than the planetoids in Chibaku Tensei) out of space, dropping it onto an enemy territory or army. While floating in the air with her Complete Body — Susanoo, she can call forth a shower of smaller meteors. The Human Path gives Murasaki the ability to form a flame-shaped chakra around her hand, to yank out an opponent's soul when touching them (resulting in their immediate death). If she puts her hand on the head of the opponent, she can read his thoughts before, to get valuable information. Combined with her fast movements and reflexes, Murasaki has succeeded in perfecting the Human Path for the fight and can yank out the souls from several opponents in a row. Furthermore, with this Path, Murasaki has developed a technique named Tamashī Kari in which she releases a purple, transparent chakra sphere, which encloses the opponent and then removes his soul. With the Naraka Path, Murasaki has the ability to summon and control the King of Hell. With his help, she can interrogate opponents, whom he deprives of the life force in the form of an enlarged tongue, if they should lie. The Naraka Path also enables her to steal a part of the opponent's life force directly with the help of the King of Hell to heal all injuries she got during the fight. Like the creatures of the Animal Path, the King of Hell has a Chakra Receiver in his body and Rinnegan copies in his eyes, so Murasaki can also use him to expand her field of vision. In addition, she can use this Path to summon and control the purple flames that usually surround the body of the King of Hell. In addition, Murasaki controls the Preta Path. This allows her to absorb and neutralize all types of chakra (even mixed Nature Transformations such as Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta). On offense, she can also steal an opponent's chakra directly. Using the Outer Path, Murasaki is able to manifest Chakra Receivers from her body (usually from the inside of her palms). She can use them in the form of rods to expand her field of vision with the creatures of the Animal and Naraka Paths. She also has the ability to fire the rods in six different directions to erect a mighty red barrier where she can lock up enemies and give them a final blow. In close combat, she can create Chakra Receivers in the form of blades that are superior to ordinary Ninja Tools. In addition, she can disrupt the opponent's chakra flow and stop its movements by stabbing the blades into his body and pouring in her own chakra. The Outer Path also allows her to create chakra chains, with which she can bind and restrict the powers of anyone she captivates with it or who touches them (even Chakra Absorption Techniques). She also uses them in combination with the Chakra Receivers. Finally, the Outer Path gives her the special ability to temporarily summon the souls of deceased individuals from the Pure Land which she mostly does to talk with her late brother or to get important information or special help from famous people from the past. In addition, Murasaki can apply two other special abilities with her Rinnegan: The Limbo: Border Jail allows her to create up to five invisible shadows of her own, which attack the enemy with great force, can also use Susanoo and after some time return to the body of the original. Murasaki's Limbo shadows can only be sensed through the Six Paths Sage Chakra (regular abilities to detect Killing Intent or negative emotions are useless as the shadows have no emotions and are "programmed" to attack her enemies), can only be seen with the Rinnegan and are immune to attacks that do not use the Six Paths Sage Chakra. Her second skill is the Jikūkan Hikō, a powerful Space–Time Ninjutsu that allows her to teleport herself, other people, and objects incredibly quickly from one place to another. Intelligence Despite her impulsiveness, she is a good strategist with a high level of intelligence. Therefore, and due to her great abilities, she received a double promotion to Jōnin after her last Chūnin Exams. Because she likes to read a lot during her free time, she also has a great deal of knowledge about Ninjutsu and the shinobi world in general, which she knows how to use to her advantage in combat or on missions. Her high level of intelligence has also allowed her to develop many effective combination jutsu for combat, including the Dōbutsu no Hōfuku, Honō o Sasu, Megami no Fukujū, Shikeishū, Shita Kinbaku, Susanoo: Ken to Hi no Issei Shageki, Susanoo: Jiki to Kenjutsu and Zenkai no Wa. Major Weaknesses Despite her great power, Murasaki also has some weaknesses: Because she is relatively emotional, one can limit her abilities through mind games, reduce the field of vision of her Rinnegan with Smoke Bombs, and prevent her from sustaining her acoustically transparent Susanoo by acoustic Genjutsu. Also, she can not absorb Ninjutsu if she has activated her Susanoo or has been detained with sealing substance by an opponent. In addition, she can not absorb Ninjutsu, which absorbs chakra itself (for example the Absorbing Water Prison), since the newly absorbed chakra would be stolen again. It should also be noted that her Rinnegan's Space–Time Ninjutsu, Jikūkan Hikō, is not without limits: If she uses this too often for interdimensional teleportation within a week or within a single fight, she will not be able to use her Rinnegan's abilities to full extent for a whole month. In such a case, she will only be left with Banshō Ten'in, the small-scale version of Shinra Tensei, the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal and Black Receiver. While she will be limited to two clones of Limbo: Border Jail, Jikūkan Hikō will be omitted completely (also for teleportations within the real world). At the end of this month, her powers will return completely. To compensate for this disadvantage, Murasaki uses this Space–Time Ninjutsu only when she actually needs it and otherwise favors the Animal Path's Giant Drill-Beaked Bird as a fast means of transportation. Stats Trivia *"Murasaki" (紫) is Japanese for "violet flower". *Her favorite foods are dishes with fruits, but also prawns. Her least favourite foods are soft-boiled eggs. *Her hobbies are reading, watching the night sky, travel and cosmetics. She also likes to visit public baths and other wellness facilities. *Murasaki is left-handed. *She has shoe size 42. *To improve her salary as Kunoichi, she works as a photo model for fashion magazines. *The color of her Susanoo, royal red, was chosen because Murasaki, in terms of her abilities, is the "queen" of the Uchiha clan. This is supposed to be an analogy to Madara's Susanoo, which is royal blue; presumably to make it clear that in terms of his abilities, he is the "king" of the Uchiha clan. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Jōnin Category:Kekkei Genkai Users